


Freedom to Love

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Alpha Oliver Queen and his omega Barry Allen find omega Harry Potter being beaten. They save him from his attacker. They take him in and together they help him heal.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or HP.  
'Thoughts'

(With Oliver Queen and Barry Allen)

“Are you ready for our date?” Oliver asked his omega.

“I am.” Barry said as he entered the living room.”

“Great.” He smiled at the speedster. “You look wonderful.”

“Thanks.” He blushed. “So do you.”

“Thank you.”

The two left the house. They climbed into the car and drove off. Soon they were at the restaurant. Oliver parked the car and they entered the restaurant. 

“Wow. Thanks Ollie.”

The alpha smiled at him. “You're welcome. You deserve the best.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Good evening gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asked.

“Yes. It should be under Queen.”

“Alright.” She looked through the book. “Here you are. Right this way Mr. and Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you.” The two said together. 

She smiled at them. “You're welcome sirs.”

The two followed the beta to the table. She gave them each a menu. Both thanked him before he left. Oliver and Barry scanned the menu.

“Don't worry about the prices. Order what you want.” Oliver said to his omega.

Barry gave him a look. “You sure? You know I can eat a lot.”

“I'm sure.”

“Okay. Just letting you know you might regret it.”

Oliver chuckled. “Still loaded so this won't make a dent.”

“That's true.” He smirked.

“Now as your alpha I am ordering you to pick what you want.”

“Ooh ordering me huh?” Barry teased.

Oliver smirked. “Yes, Yes I am.”

Barry shivered with desire. “You know how much that turns me on.” He complained playfully.

“Yes I do.” Oliver was smug.

“Hate you.” He pouted.

“I know.” His smirk widened. 

“Ugh!” Now he was horny and he couldn't do anything about it.

“Good evening sirs. My name is Stephanie and I will be your waitress.”

“Hello.” The two greeted back.

“Are you two ready to order?”

“Yes. I would like the steak and baked potato with the beef gravy. I would also like the red wine.”

“Of course.” She wrote it down “And you sir?” Stephanie asked Barry.

“I would like the roast beef with mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans, chicken salad with buttermilk ranch, and red wine please.”

She wrote it down. “I'll go put the order in.”

“Thank you.” Oliver and Barry said.

“You're welcome.” She left. 

“So how is Iris?” Oliver asked.

“Great. Her and Eddie will be getting married next month.” Barry smiled.

“Good. What about Joe?”

“Sill saying I need to be with another omega.” Barry answered sadly. 

Oliver sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault. As an officer he has seen the worst side or Alphas and is worried. Once he stops being stubborn and sees how you treat me he will see that you are an amazing Alpha who wouldn't hurt me.”

Oliver smiled and kissed his hand. “Thank you.” He frowned after a second. “His words still hurt you.”

“True bu-”

Oliver cut him off. “No buts. How you feel is important to me.”

Barry smiled happily at that. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome love. How about we talk about something else?”

“That would be great.”

“How is work?”

“Good. Many of them are nice and those who aren't don't want to mess with Oliver Queen's omega.”

“Good.” Anybody who did, would learn their lesson.

“Yup.”

“Is detective Lance a problem?”

“No. He actually helps me. I think Sara being around has mellowed him out.” Barry told him.

“That's good.”

“Yeah.”

The two stopped talking when they noticed the waitress. She handed them their drinks and food. Stephanie soon leaves and Oliver breaks the silence.

“I'm really glad. I was worried since I know how much you love Central.”

“I can go to Central in a couple of seconds if I'm needed. You have helped me so much. You are needed here so here I am.” Barry informed him with a loving smile.

Oliver returned the smile. “Thanks Barr.”

“You're always welcome.”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. They shared glances filled with love and lust. They ate dessert before Oliver paid the bill. The two wanted to get home. They left the restaurant and began walking to the car. The two stopped when they heard yelling and crying. Both shared a look and went to investigate. 

Oliver and Barry found a large red haired male alpha beating up a small black haired male omega. Oliver quickly pulled the alpha away from the omega. Barry went over to the omega.

“Back off.” The redhead hissed at Oliver.

“No.”

Barry began checking the omega over. He then pulled out his phone. He called the authorities and an ambulance. The poor omega was unconscious and seemed to be barely breathing.

“He's mine so I will do with him what I will.”

“Not only are you wrong but I can smell that you two aren't bonded.” Oliver said as he pushed him up against the wall.

“That's because the freak keeps refusing me.” He snarled.

“So you want to force him?” Barry asked in disgust.

“Yes. He was promised to my sister but she turned out to be a beta. Now he belongs to me.”

“That isn't right.” Barry said.

“You can't force him to bond with you. It's wrong.” Oliver growled.

“Who cares?” 

“We do.” Oliver said.

“I'm so scared.” The redhead pretended to be scared.

Oliver let him break free. The other alpha tried to punch him but Oliver grabbed his fist. He then twisted his arm around and slammed him into the wall.

The authorities arrived first. They arrested the redhead and questioned Oliver and Barry. During the questioning the ambulance arrived. They took the black haired male to the hospital. Once the two gave their statements they followed the ambulance to the hospital.


	2. The Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or Harry Potter.  
'Thoughts'

(At the Hospital)

The paramedics took Harry into the hospital. Doctors and nurses rushed over. The medics listed out his condition. One pointed at the pair who had walked in behind them.

“They were at the scene. They found him getting beaten.” He said.

“I see.” The doctor said and ran over to them. “Is it true that you found him?”

“Yes. We heard screaming and found an alpha beating him up.” Oliver answered.

“Did you see if he was hit in the head or stomach?” She asked.

“We didn’t see if he was hit in the head. He was covering his face with his hands. I did see him kick his stomach.” Barry answered.

“I saw the same thing.” Oliver said.

“Thank you.” The doctor rushed back to her patient.

The two sat down and waited. Detective Lance entered the hospital. He talked to a nurse before he went over to the two.

“Queen, Barry.” He nodded his head at them.

“Detective Lance.” They greeted back.

“The alpha that was arrested is named Ronald Weasley. He claimed that you dislocated his shoulder when he tried to help a wounded omega.” He didn’t believe that sorry excuse for an alpha. ‘I may not like Queen but even I know he would never hurt an omega.’

“What?!?” The two were shocked and angry.

“He has a lawyer who is pursuing the matter. He is going to try and sue you.” He told them. “Now we have video from cameras across the street and if the omega makes it we will have his statement. I just wanted to inform you.” He said.

“Okay. Thanks detective.” Oliver said.

“You’re welcome.”

The three sat in silence for a while. Eventually the doctor came over to them. She looked at the detective.

“He is stable at the moment. We sedated him so you’ll have to come back tomorrow and question him.” She said and handed him a back. “This is the medical report and his clothing and personal items.”

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome. An officer has already been by and took some photos, DNA, and fingerprints.” She said.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The detective said.

“Of course.”

“Barry, Queen I will need your clothing.” He said.

“Alright.” Barry said.

“I understand. Will we be able to see him tomorrow?” Oliver asked the doctor.

“If he allows it.” She said.

“Of course.” He looked at Barry. “I shall go get our spare clothes.”

“Okay.”

Oliver quickly went to the car and grabbed the spare clothes. He returned and the two changed in the bathroom. They then gave the clothes to detective Lance. He bagged them up.

“I’ll get these back to you soon.” He told them.

“Okay.” Oliver said.

The detective went back to the station. Barry and Oliver went home. They all hoped the omega was okay. Before going to bed Oliver called his lawyer and filled him in on the situation.

* * *

(Next Morning: With Harry)

Harry woke up the next morning and looked around. He realized he was in a hospital. The events of the previous night came back to him. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t believe what had happened and what he had learned. He felt like his entire life was a lie.

“You’re awake.” A young doctor said before noticing the tears. “Are you in any pain?”

“Not physically.” He said.

“I see.” She understood though. “I’m Doctor Blake. I’m going to check you over.”

“Okay.” He said.

“Do you remember what happened?” She asked as she checked him over.

“Yeah. My best friend tried to rape me and force me to bond with him.” He said.

“Luckily that didn’t happen.” She said.

“Yeah.” He said. ‘How could he do that to me?’

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Harry Potter.” He said.

“Age?” She asked.

“Twenty four.” Harry told her.

“Any allergies or medical conditions?” The doctor questioned.

“No.”

“Okay.” She wrote it down before telling him his injuries. “You can get discharged tomorrow.”

“That’s good.” He said.

“It is. Now there is a detective here. Are you up to answering his questions?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“I’ll send him in.” She smiled.

“Okay.”

The doctor left the room. It wasn’t long until the detective entered the room. He gave the omega a smile.

“Hello sir. I’m detective Lance.” The beta introduced.

“Harry Potter.” He said.

Lance wrote it down. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I am from Britain. I own several safe houses and shelters. I learned that ten thousand dollars had gone missing from Hope’s Omega and Childrens rescue. I came here to help the authorities.” He said.

“Okay.”

“I had been at Sterlings. I was hoping they would cater a fundraiser. Because of the theft the safe house wouldn’t have enough money for food, clothing, and other supplies. They agreed and I left the restaurant. That is when Ron showed up. He asked me what I was doing there so I told him. He didn’t look happy and asked to speak to me privately and he took me to the alley.” He said.

“You went willingly?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He teared up. “We have been best friends since we were eleven. He has never physically harmed me before. I trusted him.”

“I see. Then what happened?” He asked.

“He was pissed off that I was wasting money. Actually what he said was that I was mostly wasting his money.” He said.

“His money?” He asked confused.

“Yeah. He told me how my old headmaster was also my guardian. That was news to me. When my parents were murdered I was sent to live with my aunt and her family. I assumed they were my guardians. Ron then told me that the headmaster promised me to his sister. When I presented as an omega and her as a beta I was then promised to Ron.” He said, still upset by that.

“How did you react?” The detective asked.

“I backed away. What he had said surprised me. He kicked my leg causing me to fall. He said that we were going to bond right there so that he could control both me and his money.” Harry said as the tears made his way down his face.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” He said.

“I…” He took a shaky breath. “I told him no and tried to get away from him. Next thing I know he kicked my back and began beating me up. I covered my face. I think I heard voices but I can’t be too sure. I blanked out.” He sobbed.

The beta put a comforting hand on his foot. “You did. An Alpha and his omega heard you crying out. They came to your aid.”

“Oh.” That was good.

“You did good.” He said. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Get some rest.” He said.

“Okay.” The detective left and Harry sobbed into his pillow.


	3. Visiting Their Lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or Harry Potter.  
'Thoughts'

(With Oliver and Barry)

The two woke the next morning and got dressed. They wanted to check up on the omega they rescued. First they needed to talk to their lawyer. He had left them a message last night. He wanted to see them that morning. Once they were dressed they ate before going to the man’s office.

“Good morning Mr. Queen, Mr. Queen.” Their lawyer greeted them.

“Morning Mr. Threads.” They greeted him back.

“So as you know Alpha Ronald Weasley is suing you both. He claims that you both were hurting an omega and he tried to stop you. He realized it was his friends and tried to get to him. He then claims that you, Oliver, dislocated his shoulder. Unfortunately for him and his lawyer we have plenty of evidence to prove he is lying.” He told them.

“That’s good.” Barry said.

“It is. Now he claims that he is a British Lord and said that his government will be involved.” He informed them.

“Are we sure he isn’t lying?” Oliver asked.

“Not yet. That’s the problem. Neither I nor the private detective can find any records on him.” He said, still baffled.

“What?” The two asked in confusion.

“There are no birth records, no school records, and no medical records for Ronald Weasley. He doesn’t exist in the system.” Mr. Threads said.

“Keep digging. He may be using a fake name or isn’t from Britain. We are going to see the omega he harmed. If he’s awake we’ll ask him.” Oliver said.

“Of course sir.”

“Thank you.” Barry said.

“You’re welcome.” The beta smiled at him.

They soon left the office and went to the hospital. They were informed he was awake and was in the middle of being examined. They were both happy the omega was awake. They sat in the waiting room. They would be patient and if he decided not to see them well they would respect that and try again later.


	4. Lawyer Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Flash, Arrow.  
'Thoughts'

(With Harry)

“Mr. Potter?” It was a nurse.

“Yes?” He looked at him.

“The alpha and omega that saved you are here. They wish to see you.” He said.

“Okay.” He did want to thank them.

“I’ll go get them.” The beta said with a smile.

Harry gave a nod and the nurse left. Soon the two who had saved him entered the room. The alpha was tall with short blond hair and a trimmed beard. He had blue eyes. He was very fit. Harry could see his muscles through his t-shirt. The omega was taller than the alpha but had a leaner build, similar to his own. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Hello.” The wizard greeted him.

“Hello. I’m Oliver Queen and this is my omega, Barry Allen-Queen.” The alpha introduced the two.

“I’m Harry Potter. Thank you for saving me.” He said.

“You’re welcome. We’re glad to see that you are doing okay.” Barry said.

“Me too.” He said.

“Oh Harry.” A beta woman entered the room and hugged Harry.

“Claire.” Harry managed to choke out.

“Oh Honey. I heard what happened. When I’m through with that bastard and his family they will be nameless.” She hissed.

“Oxygen.” He said.

“Huh?” She looked down to see his purple face. “Oops. Sorry.” She released him.

“Thank you.” He said after several deep breaths.

“You’re welcome.” She caught sight of Barry and Oliver. “Who are you?” Claire asked.

“They are the couple who saved me. The alpha is Oliver Queen and the omega is Barry Allen-Queen.” The dark haired man introduced.

“Oh thank you.” She said as she shook their hands.

“Of course. We wouldn’t leave anyone in that situation.” Oliver said.

That made Claire smile. “Good. Now I hear that the weasel is suing you.”

“He is?” Harry was shocked.

“Yes. He claims that we were the ones hurting you and he was trying to save you. He realized you were his friend and when he tried to fight me I hurt his arm.” Oliver answered.

“I see.” His green eyes were ice cold.

“Harry?” Claire looked at him.

“Contact Kingsley. Explain what happened. I’m sure he’ll send the records over.” He couldn’t even say Ronald’s name.

“Of course.” She said.

Harry gave the two a pained smile. “I’m sorry but I’m getting tired.”

“Of course. We’ll let you get some rest.” Oliver said.

“I hope to see you again.” Barry said.

The two left. Claire gave Harry another hug before she too left. Harry laid down. He closed his eyes and began crying. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

(With Claire)

After leaving Harry’s room Claire went to her apartment. She grabbed out the mirror and called Minister Shacklebolt. It wasn’t long until he answered.

“How is he Claire?” He asked.

“He’s fine. Weasley didn’t do too much damage.” She answered.

“Do you know what happened?” He asked.

“Yeah. When I arrived the two who saved him were there. He did slip me a note. Apparently Dumbledore had promised Harry to Ginny until she presented as a beta. After that he promised him to Ron. He tried to force the bond when he found out Harry was spending money. That bastard really believes Harry money belongs to him. Now Weasley is trying to sue the alpha that saved Harry. Tried to say that the alpha was hurting Harry and he tried to save him only to end up injured.” She answered.

“That fucking bastard.” For the second time in his life Kinglsey cursed Dumbledore. “I’ll send you Ronald’s records. Just make sure to look them over before handing them over. Remember the cover story.” He told Harry’s lawyer and friend.

“Yes sir.” She said.

“When is he being discharged?” He asked.

“Tomorrow.” She answered.

“I’ll see him then.” He said.

“Yes sir. Goodbye.” She said.

“Goodbye.” He said.

* * *

(With Oliver and Barry)

The drive back to the house was silent. Neither knew what to say. They had both heard the omega crying after they left the room. It broke both their hearts. It must have been hard on him that his friend would have betrayed them like that. The two couldn’t imagine what that was like.

Oliver had been betrayed by a friend. The difference was that the man was another alpha and under the influence of a super drug. Now that the drug had been reversed Slade was trying to make up for what he had done. Slade never tried to rape him nor force him to bond.

Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash wasn’t a friend so when he had tried to force a bond and rape him it wasn’t betrayal. He hadn’t known the man long enough and he had been stopped before he could put a hand on him. Oliver had stopped the man after he had found out the man’s planes.

The two felt for the omega. Both ached to do something to help. They knew that they couldn’t. Harry wasn’t their friend. They may have saved him but he didn’t trust them. It made the two feel useless. Oliver put his hand on Barry’s.

“I know love. We will just have to be there for him as best we can.” He said.

“I know.” He said. “I also feel guilty. I want him.” He admitted.

“Me too.” Oliver admitted. “Let’s give him some time to heal before we attempt to court him.”

“Okay.” The ride was once more silent.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Harry was discharged. His lawyer picked him up. He looked over to records to make sure there was nothing magical in them. He did this as Claire drove to Mr. Threads’s office. Some of the information was new to Harry and he wondered how he didn’t know about it. He did see Dumbledore’s name, a lot, so he figured it was because of that man. They soon entered the building together. Oliver and Barry were also there.

“Good morning Mr. Threads. I’m Claire Dragonfelt, Harry’s lawyer. We have come by to drop off alpha Ronald Weasley’s records.” She said.

“We couldn’t get a hold of his records.” Mr. Threads said in suspicion.

“That’s because of the war. You see there was a terrorist a few years back in Britain. He wanted to kill anyone who wasn’t a pureblood or who got in his way. By pureblood he meant old money families. Britain kept it quiet. Those who helped take him down, like Harry and Weasley, had their records hidden from the public. Now it wasn’t meant to erase them from existence but looking into certain people shows no record.” She explained.

“I see.” He took the records and looked through them. “So it seemed he lied about being a lord.”

Harry snorted. “He can’t be a lord. Not only did his family lose their lordship decades ago but he is the youngest male in his family. He has four older brothers.”

“Oh.” The man said.

“The only way he could be a lord is if he bonded with Harry or another lord.” Claire said.

“I see. Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome. Now we must go. We have an appointment.” She said.

“Is that what you’re calling it? I call it being smothered by a mama bear better known as Kinsgely.” The black haired omega muttered.

“Yes I am.” She smiled. “You know you love it.”

“Do I?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood.

“Yes.” She said as she too stood up.

“Goodbye.” Harry said to the other three in the room. 

“Goodbye.” Claire said.

“Bye.” The three said.

Harry and Claire left. She drove him to Harry’s house. Kingsley was there waiting for him. He hugged Harry the minute he saw him. The alpha took him inside and began smothering the omega he saw as a little brother.

* * *

(Oliver, Barry, and their lawyer)

The trio watched the two leave. They now had information on Ronald Weasley. What Mr. Threads had read and it didn't paint the male in a good light. It seemed the only good thing he had done was help take down a terrorist. There was no way the red haired alpha was going to win the case. Mr. Threads looked at clients.

“It seems Mr. Weasley has quite the temper, especially around omegas. Looks like the only omega he hadn’t abused was Mr. Potter until recently.” He told them.

“Why would he stay friends with him then?” Barry asked.

“I’m not sure he knew. According to this the complaints were withdrawn or hidden. It seemed like one Albus Dumbledore did his best to keep Mr. Weasley out of trouble.” He answered.

“I see.” That wasn’t good.

“If this doesn’t get him to drop the lawsuit then this will ruin him.” Mr. Threads promised.

“Good.” Oliver said. “We’ll take our leave then.”

“Okay.” With that Oliver and Barry left.


End file.
